The Awkwared Me
by nicibialko
Summary: Every one at Ally is:Not afraid of anything,hot,popular,confident,the Girl who is on every party making things she will regred and not awkward at does Austin.Well there is not much to tell about the blond.Everytime he sees her he wants to smash her against a locker and make metims he just forgets a few imortant facts. Will anyone ever get to know the real her?


The Awkward Me.

So this is a new story of mine :D Hope you're going to like it and sorry for mistakes and for my gramma. I don't know if this was a good idea to write or not but I hope you're going to like it and if not and that's ok too. Just review and tell me what you thing if it gets a lot of bad reviews I want write a next chapter. In this story every time you see this ‚''#'' means there is a link on my profile description mostly for what Ally is wearing because this has a big meaning in this story.

So hope you enjoy. Oh yeah I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS WHOLE STORY BUT THE PLOT.

* * *

‚''Miss Alison Dawson first class in the new school year and you're already 10 minutes late. What is you're excuse?'' Mr. Jonson my English teacher complaint.

‚''Well first of all its Ally not Alison you know, my name is really A-L-L-Y not Alison even in my birth certificate its written Ally not Alison Dawson and second, sorry, I got lost.'' I told him sweetly.

By now everyone is giggling and laughing.

‚''So Miss ALLY you want to tell me you got lost after going 3 years to this school?'' He asked.

‚''Yeah I just said that, like literally a few seconds ago. I see you forget things fast too.'' I smiled friendly at him.

Oh gosh Jonson looks like he is about to rip his hair out I'll better stop before he freaks out completely.

‚''But you are in your senior year now how..?! You now what just sit down next to Austin.''

So I did as I was told and sat down next to Moon.

‚''Hi hoti'' I smiled at him. Me and Moon have our own weird relationship we don't talk very much, but we flirt, a lot, even thought he has a girlfriend.

‚''I missed you beautiful and who thought Dawson would look even hotter after 2 moths.'' He smirked while checking me out. (#1 now you supposed to go to my profile and kick on the link with #1)

‚''Aww missed you too hon but if you don't stop checking me out in like now ,Kira won't be happy about it.''

‚''As you can see princess, Kira don't has this class and what Kira doesn't knows want make Kira sad.'' He was about to kiss my cheek but to bad the bell rang.

‚''See you later honey.'' I smirked and went out of the class.

‚''Ally!'' Who could that be yelling my name so loud that whole Miami can hear it?

‚''TRISH!'' I screamed.

,,I haven't seen you for what one week!? How are you sexy?'' She asked while looking what I was wearing.

‚''Trish we haven't seen each other for 4 days! And I am great thanks sweetheart!''

Trish is my best friend since forever. We are like sisters. She is the only one and my family of course that knows that when I'm not in public I'm still the awkward Ally that dress like she wants to that doesn't care what she looks like, loves pickels more than anything, is not as confident as she seems and is the same girl that she was until the end of freshman year.

‚''Ally.. Allllly!?'' Trish screams in my ear.

‚'What. What is it?'' I look at her.

‚''The Bell.''

‚''The Bell what?''

‚''The bell rang stupid.''

‚''Ahhh the bell. Oh gosh the bell I have to go my next teacher is Schwab and she hats me..!''

‚''Then stop talking and go.'' Trish said and walked of herself.

So the day went by fast and I already was at my last lesson gym.

* * *

How I love gym. Not. I always get so red when we have to run and then everyone is looking at me like I'm some kind of alien or something. But I'm glad I have gym only with a few girls. Trish, Lily, Ellen and Kira. Well Kira is one of those girls I don't like but I guess I have to deal with it.

The better part of gym is I have it with the hottest guys in school and some guys I don't really care about. Dallas, Eliot, Lukas, Philipp and Austin. But I won't have fun with Austin because of Kira. Well I don't care.

‚''Welcome back kidos. How were your holidays. Wait wait don't answer it.. I don't care.'' My apparently new young and handsome gym teacher said.

‚''Well nice to meet you too.. Mr.?'' I smiled friendly at him and asked him.

‚''Whats your name lady?'' He tried not look at my body well I don't blame him fighting with himself not to check out a student will wearing this. (#2)

‚''Ally. Ally Dawson.'' I smirked because he is still trying.

‚''Ally. You are going to be my personal assistant. You just have to help me out with the names oft he students and stuff. Okay?''

‚''Wellllll…. Do I get extra credit Mr. Still don't know your name?''

‚''My name is Tanner Smith and if you behave yourself I think about it.'' He is so flirting with me haha.

‚''Emm can we maybe start the lesson. I'm bored.'' Moon complaint.

‚''Gosh Moon chill we're just getting to know us better.'' I said to him.

‚''Than stop and do this after the lesson okay.''

‚''Yeah whatever.''

So now almost everyone is out oft he gym but Smith asked me to help Blondie clean up the balls which are on the floor.

‚''So I see that Smith guy likes you.'' Austin said.

‚''Why do you think so?'' I smiled at him.

‚''Don't know maybe, just maybe because he was checking your hot body every time he thought no one is looking out..?'' He said emotion less.

I came closer to him and whispered in his ear''You think my body is hot?''

‚''I think your everything is hot so that's not a big secret.'' He whispered back.

‚''Ohh stop it you.'' We were now in the room where the gym stuff is.

Austin came closer and closer to me until I hit the wall.''You are the…'' ‚''Austin'' Kira yelled.

‚''Sorry princess. Have to go.''

Ahhh Kira do you always have to interrupt the best moments with Moon.. well I don't care.

* * *

Home sweet home finally. The first thing I'm going to do is change. Than Trish is coming by to show me something.

After changing it the cloths I usually wear at home and eating lunch by myself cause my dad is at work the door rings. #3

As I opened the door Trish smiled at me like an idiot.

‚''Why are you smiling like an idiot?'' I asked her.

‚'' Hey that wasn't nice. But I'm gonna forgive you cause you and I have to go shopping!'' She said exited by now we where in my room.

‚''No Trish. Please no. I hate shopping and I really don't feel like changing my clothes now and wait why do we have to go shopping?''

‚''Ally we don't have to go to the mall now but on Saturday Dez has this big big party its going be like last year and even better .'' She said so exited again.

‚''Yeah awesome.. last year he cleaned his house about 2 weeks, Susan and a few other got pregnant, there were about 200 people and in the cookies was weed. And I would go but he didn't ask me to come.''

‚''Are you kidding me haha you now that everyone is going and Dez is our friend I talked to him and he totally knows that we are coming.''

‚''I don't know.. Since when is Dez my friend I don't really talk to him and I don't feel like goi…'' she interrupted me ‚''Don't even finish this sentence. You are going and that's it and think about your reputation.. hot Ally missed the party oft he year.''

‚''Yeah okay, if you're so desperate to go.'' I smirked.

‚''Hahah you are so funny Ally.'' She said sarcastic.

‚''Yeah I know you don't have to tell me that.''

‚''Anyway I have to go. See you tomorrow bye.'' She hugged me and went.

Saturday the party oft he year at Dez hmm could get interesting.

* * *

So its already Friday and nothing happened the whole week. Austin and I are talking like always but it just gets boring after some time because of Kira. When they weren't together it was fun and flirting with him was not making me feel like he is cheating on someone. I just stop with that. Yeah I stop flirting with him, at lest I try.

First period english with Mr. Jonson. Haha it is so easy to lie to him.

‚''Ally late again. Explain.'' He said.

‚''You see on the way to class, was this freshman who couldn't find his way to his math lesson. So as nice as I am I helped him and yeah well that's it.''

‚''Thats really nice of you.'' He smiled.

‚''Ahh stop it.'' I smiled back than went to look for a free seat of course it hast to be right next to Blondie.

Yeah I know wearing cloths like that is a little bitchi but how can he just stare at me and not even consider that I know he is staring at me like he is a frozen yoghurt or something. Hahah. Okay well that wasn't funny… #4

‚''Do you want to kill me or something.?'' Austin asked me as I sat down next to him.

‚''Huh what do you mean?''

‚''Stop doing that'' He said.

‚''What?''

‚''Looking so hot.'' He said without looking at me.

‚''Whatever.'' I said simply I really don't want to get in between Kira and Blondie.

* * *

Lunch. I'm at my looker waiting for Trish.

‚''Hey girl.'' Trish said and hugged me from behind.

‚''Hey you. Can we go to have some lunch now?''

‚'Sure thing.'' She smiled.

While we were walking the cafeteria I saw Moon and Kira making out in the middle oft he halfway well maybe they eating each other because they don't want to eat that grosse food from the cafeteria. I don't care.

‚''Trish… WAIT! Ally wait too!'' Someone yelled.

When we turned around I knew right away it was Dez. Dez and I don't really know each other, we say hey when we say'Hi' when we see each other on the hallway but that's it.

‚''Hey'' Trish and I said.

‚''You now my name?'' I asked him surprised.

‚'You're kidding me right. Ally Dawson not Alison just Ally. We go now for 4 years into the same school. You are pretty cute. Austin is talking no stop about you. And Trish is your best friend. Of corse I know your name stupide.'' He smiled and taped my nose.

Wow. Well I didn't accepted that.

‚''So what's up Dez?'' Trish asked.

‚''I just wanted to make sure you two are coming tomorrow to the party.''

‚''Dez you know we are coming and even if we weren't you wouldn't notice. So whats the deal?'' Trish asked him.

‚''Haha yeah well that's probably right. Okay so I actually I wanted to ask you if you guys could help me and some other clean the house after the party, my parents are already back on Tuesday and they now I have a party but they don't want to see the mess after.. SO?'' He looked at us with puppy eays.

‚''Yes Of course we can help you.'' I almost yelled.

‚''You guys are awesome thanks.'' He smiled at us and walked away. Trish is going to kill me.

‚''Wait what Ally? Why did you do this?'' Trish almost yelled at me.

‚'Oh gosh I'm sorry Trish but did you saw how he looked at us. It was impossible to say no.'' I said apologizing.

‚''Uhhh you are sometimes so mean to some of those people in our school but when someone ask you if you can help clean his house you have to yes… unbelivbel.'' She mumbled.

* * *

That whole Friday I ignored Austin. Every time he tried to talk or whatever I just walked away. I know its mean but I just don't like being told I'm hot from a boy who has girlfriend it annoying seeing those two making out always.

‚''Ally. Allly! ALLLLLLLY!'' Wait what is Trish doing here its Saturday morning why.. oh yeah right the party.

‚''Yeah Trish I'm a wake chill. What time is it?''

‚''11am.''

‚''What!? I sleeped so long. Who let you in?''

‚''Your dad, stupid.''

‚''Oh yeah.''

‚'Hurry on. We have to go shopping than do our make up and all that stuff.'' She said exited.

‚''Yay.'' I said sarcastic.

It's now 4pm after shopping for like hours I am sarving and we are now going to some small pizza restaurant.

It looks like we weren't the only one that got hungry after shopping. Kira and some of her friends are there. Great.

‚''Ally why is Kira looking at you like she is about to do something to you?'' Trish asked me.

‚''I have no clue. Lets just eat and get out of here.''

Its 6pm and Trish and I are getting ready at my place.

‚''I'm going to take a shower.'' I said.

‚''I don't care as long as you finished with everything at 8.''

‚''Kay kay.''

* * *

Huh its 8.10 and I'm already finished. I have to say I don't look so bad. I wanted to wear some short shorts and a short t-shirt like I always do but then I decided to wear a dress which I bought today. #5 (haha so I'm listing to selena gomez- birthday,( I don't know why but whatever) while writing this.)

Now we are at Dez's and well what can I say it is freaking crowded this whole street is full of people this is huge like really huge! I hear the loud music holy crab and then we have to clean this mess up…

‚''Yeah Ally this happens when you're being nice.'' Trish said. I guess I thought out loud again.

‚'Trish I just saw a girl runnig without a t-shirt and bra. I'm not sure if I want to go in there.''

‚''Hahah, come on since when are you so chicken about everything. Lats get in and give you some shots.''

Yep. This is going to be a longggggg night.

* * *

Sooooo what do you think? :) Just tell me the truth :) So it maybe will go to a little rated M but not to much :) Love you guys.


End file.
